


Breakfast

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: Leisurely breakfast for two busy people, new in their relationship.





	Breakfast

They'd begun their breakfast in the holodeck since they were both off duty for the day. She'd mentioned once off hand that she missed the sunshine streaming into the kitchen as it had when she was a little girl with her grandmother. He'd remembered and endeavored to create a similar atmosphere as a surprise. He found it a little reminiscent of his visions in the Nexus, just the building of course.He didn't mention to her that he'd placed her inside of the vision of what he desired most.

They were in the cozy kitchen and he watched as she stood silhouetted by the morning sun as she made the coffee; the old fashioned way the way she'd learned on Caldos and the way his family had in LaBarre. Hand grinding the beans, filling the press, pouring the steaming water over the grounds, and gently letting her hand ease the plunger down to filter the coffee. The grace of her well-practiced movements struck him as rhythmic and peaceful. He could only see the outline of her face and body silhouetted by morning sun, but he saw her sweep an errant strand of auburn hair out of her face and tie it back, exposing the outline of her graceful neck and shoulders. He sighed grateful for the beauty of this morning.

"What is it?" she asked smiling gently. "You're staring."

"I was just thinking you should put your hair up more, it's lovely."

"You're in a strange mood, but it's very sweet of you to say," she said laughing.He realized he was watching her in rather poetic terms, ironic considering his appreciation of her the night before was decidedly more simplistic, though no less satisfying.

She could feel his eyes on her from then on and she loved it. She'd watched him cutting the real Terran peaches they'd brought enjoying the strength in the lines on his hands. He was always so singular in his attention, total focus on the activity at hand. She smiled thankful for that level of focus last night. He wore civilian clothes today, slacks and a loose linen shirt, sleeves rolled up. In uniform he was formal and serious, but like this warm and relaxed.

"Now, you're staring at me. Have I cut them wrong?" 

"No. I'm just thinking you have nice hands... arms aren't bad either." She said playfully without looking at him directly. There was a time she'd watch for him to look flustered at such a direct compliment, but now only a shy smile. They've gotten used to each other and he liked knowing she appreciated him this way.

"Come sit down," he said and they had their breakfast as they had many times, but today time seemed uniquely still. They laughed, talking about the concert the night before about the looks they got when she bent low to kiss him on the cheek. Perfectly innocent, but given their prior reserve, she may as well have straddled his lap topless. The reaction would have been the same.

Passing him his coffee and a croissant, mischievously she said, "What should we do next time there's a social function?"

"I think you're just using me to feed your need for causing trouble," he said feigning suspicion.

"Causing trouble? Is that what I was doing? You didn't seem to mind my troubling behavior...at least after the concert," she said innocently.

"Indeed, I did not."

**Author's Note:**

> P/C shipper fluff just because.


End file.
